Seven Sakura Sins
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "Why," Sakura started looking up at the sky "Is it so hard for others to be selfish?" she questioned lazily eyeing the clouds, when a drop of rain fell on her face she clicked her tongue in annoyance "I'll never understand others" she stated shoving her hands in her pockets "And frankly I don't want to either" she added as an after thought as she continued walking.


_**A/N : I finally did it. A semi self insert, but a self insert nonetheless. But I want to be different, my OC won't be like the average "Change things because it's the right thing to do or to help my precious people!", no mine will be selfish in that regard. Even if she changes something it will be for her own gain. And then I thought "Why not have her have every seven deadly sins?"**_

 _ **Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Lust and especially Greed.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one :**_

 _ **A sloth of a baby**_

* * *

 _"The motivation to do anything to ensure you not doing anything"_

* * *

I am pretty sure most of you lovely viewers have read it all before, a person from our world with either a nice life or a tragic one dies and then gets reborn in their favorite anime world Naruto. I am no exception, the only real difference is that Naruto was not my favorite anime. It was merely in my top ten, but that does not mean I do not know my stuff.

You may wonder how someone whose favorite anime is not Naruto can know her stuff, well I am a fan of fanfiction and Naruto happens to have the most stories. When you read the same events over and over you tend to remember them do you not?

In case anyone was wondering why Naruto is not my favorite anime, I shall give you three reasons that may or may not please you.

Reason number one, the main character himself. When I was a child he was the most amazing person ever but as I grew older my mind just did not held him in high regards anymore. Simply because it is impossible for someone who grew up being hated by the whole village would want to be the leader of said village even if it was for attention. Also the fact that he never figured out he was in fact the vessel despite it being so obvious (his birthday, the seal on his stomach and his treatment). There are other things I do not like about him but let us not delve deep.

Reason number two, the aspect of ninja. A ninja is an assassin, that is a fact. Now in Naruto we have ninja doing flashy tricks and what not, we do not even see Naruto perform an assassination mission.

Reason number three, the world itself. The only villages we get to see are the sand and leaf village, I for one would have liked to see what the mist or cloud village looked like. But no, Naruto revolves around a kid who wanted to become the leader of the village and fulfills this dream by being a war hero despite not knowing anything of the real world beforehand.

Now how about a brief run down on my reincarnation experience which is nothing special?

I spent nine **boring** months in what I had deemed "Nothingness" pondering about the silliest stuff such as why the world was round or if God truly existed or not.

Then I was pulled out of the nothingness and had to endure hearing a woman screaming like a dying banshee, it gave me a headache. Then instincts kicked in and I wailed.

Turned out the screaming banshee was my mother, while I was wailing the doctors had placed me in her arms. I did not even see her, my eyesight was not developed but I did hear her. She gave me a long boring speech about how much she loved me, I have to make friends when I grow up and blah blah blah.

Then came my father, he turned out to be a civilian. It is because of him that I immediately knew I was in a fictional world or more accurately an alternate world based on the anime Naruto, I could not be sure until I see the man himself.

Ah, where are my manners? Here I am telling my new life story without you even knowing the basics of who exactly "I" am.

My name was Akane Hakuai. Akane as in "deep red" and Hakuai as in "charity", but now my name is Sakura Haruno, "Sakura" as in cherry blossoms and Haruno as in "Springfield"

I was born on the fourth of November, but my birthday is on the twenty eight of March.

I have many likes including money, fame, power and many dislikes including being lied to, being taken as a fool and when someone messes with what I consider mine. My hobbies are planning things that will benefit me, writing, humming tunes from my first life and ripping off ideas from my first life claiming it as my own. Oh, I also like training and sleeping.

My hair color is pink and my eyes are green.

My dreams...or should I say goal is _everything_ the world has to offer.

* * *

I was bored. Being a kid was amusing because I can learn things faster but I seriously am not a patient person. When I am bored I tend to make mental lists about various things, seeing as I am in the Naruto world why not make one about my favorite characters?

My top five favorites...

1\. Madara Uchiha :

He just deserves this spot hands down, he may be the villain but who cares? He planned every single thing that happened in the series!

He was a powerful genius who didn't give a damn about peace, all he wanted was power. I can respect that.

2\. Kakuzu :

The miser outright states he's in it for the money. Enough said.

3\. Sasori :

Doesn't care about peace or anything like that. Only his art. A self serving man like him earned my respect

4\. Orochimaru :

The only ninja that just won't stay dead and seeks out immortality. Heck, I would have joined forces with him if his methods wasn't so sadistic and he wasn't a liar.

5\. Hidan :

Only reason he joined the Akatsuki is for the kicks. Doesn't give a damn about anything but his religion. His religion is slightly disturbing but in my perspective he showed great loyalty to his Jashin.

And that is my top five character list.

I felt myself being picked up, it was probably time for my bath.

* * *

 _ **Chapter end!**_

 _ **Short chapter I know, I just wanted to establish her character.**_

 _ **It's up to you whether you see her as a Mary-sue or not**_


End file.
